


Nursemaid

by Fianna9



Series: Alphabet Drabbles [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Praxians are parasitic wasps, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: Alphabet Drabbles - Bob wants to be useful
Series: Alphabet Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693888
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Nursemaid

Ratchet stopped complaining after the second time Bob snuck in to see an injured swarm-mate. Smokescreen explained that Bob needed to feel useful until the next batch of hatchlings arrived and coding-wise carrying for the injured wasn't much different. Bob warned them about changes in another patient they were too busy to constantly monitor.

The other medics stopped complaining when Bob started hissing at noisy visitors when the injured were trying to recharge.

The medtechs stopped complaining after Bob helped point out and track down an escaping patient.

After the first Decepticon snuck into Medical no one complained about Bob.


End file.
